Bottom Of The Food Chain
by DM-is-my-god
Summary: Just when I though the pain couldn’t get any worst I felt the same pain to my shoulder and then my lower stomach, then everywhere. This was it. I saw bright lights and then I saw… nothing.


_A/N: Belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me unfortunately. Yeah, hi. I actually wrote this thing at college, transforming a Cornish pasty recipe into a completely different story. I though it fit Twilight pretty well so I changed the monsters to vampires and all that jazz. I haven't actually posted anything in Twilight as of yet but I got to start somewhere right? So anyway, enjoy... I hope.

* * *

_

**Bottom Of The Food Chain**

Unknown POV --- Possibly Bella's.

If I just moved quickly and silently I would survive. I had to get home, if I didn't we would all perish. I jerked my head sharply to my right and stood frozen solid. I could see the leaves moving ever so slightly. Just the breeze, I told myself, but I knew it very well could be something more. Clutching the heavy paper bags closer to my chest, I set off again.

I was walking faster now; I had learned to trust that prickly feeling at the back of my neck. I somehow managed to sprint without making too much noise, God only knows what would happen if _they_ heard me.

I inwardly shouted praise to the heavens when I saw a small wooden trap door, barely visible through the thick, overgrown grass. The large manor house that once stood majestically in front of me was only piles of crumbling brick now.

I climbed down the rotting ladder putting my bags down on the ground, before climbing back up and locking the padlock. I blinked a few times, getting used to the vast change in light. It was so dark in here, a dim bulb shining in the corner.

I walked into another dimly lit room to see the five other people I hid away with. I sighed, thankful that they were all there and unharmed. Drake, with his wife and two little girls. Tina the lone fourteen year old that had lost everyone she cared about. She glanced up at my entrance, giving me a small smile before going back to her grieving.

Heading back into out make-shift kitchen (which basically consisted of a worktop and a rusting stove) I grabbed my paper bag and emptied its content onto the worktop, looking over the food I had managed to salvage.

There were some carrots, potatoes and onions that I had found discarded at the back of a shelf at the abandoned supermarket, some mutton and pastry left in an un-working fridge. I had even managed to find some fresh herbs growing among the weeds on the way back.

I smiled in the first time in what felt like years. This would be a vast improvement on the stale bread we usually ate. I fished in the drawers for a knife. Finally finding one and grasping it tightly, the last thing I needed was to cut myself. I hated the smell of blood, but they loved it.

I chopped up the carrots and onions, the fumes making salty tears run steadily down my cheeks. I put the chopped vegetables to the side while I worked on slicing the potatoes and herbs. I wiped the sweat of my forehead; it got so warm down here, underground. I smiled when I clutched the un-opened mutton; I hadn't eaten meat in months.

I used the knife to slice open the plastic; I could smell the raw meat. I put the large lump of meat on the chopping board and began slicing it finely. I could feel my mouth watering, I couldn't wait to eat it, whatever I could make it into. I yelped when I felt the blade slice me skin, a few droplets of fresh blood seeping out of the deep cut. I almost gagged at the smell of my blood.

And then I felt it, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. I froze, the knife shaking in my hands. How could I have been so stupid? If I could smell the blood so could _they._ I had always been so careful, a few seconds of day dreams and I may have doomed us all. My heart started beating faster than ever, ringing in my ears, and I still stood frozen solid. Then I could hear something very faint, in the distance, the padding of rock solid feet running in this direction.

In that instance, it all caught up with me, I snapped out of it. I switched the dim bulb off and ran back to the others, locking the door behind me.

They all stared at my flushed face bewilderedly, Drake opened his mouth as if to speak. I put a finger to my lips, stopping him. They stayed silent and I watched the emotions flick across their faces. Puzzlement, fright, shock, understanding, hopelessness. Their lips turned down in a grimace, their eyes wide with terror. They could all feel and hear the thudding of _their_ feet.

Drake brought his family close, clutching them to his chest looking as if he would never let go. Tina collapsed in silent sobs, pulling her knees up to her chest ad holding them there. I looked at them all gravely, this was my entire fault, and I let the tears drip silently down my already wet cheeks.

I sucked in my breath, the thudding footsteps had stopped. We had no way to know where _they_ were, above us or half a mile away. The unspoken question was answered when a loud crash was heard from the kitchen area. The sound of strong, granite flesh hitting weak, rotting wood. We heard the clink of the padlock chain, straining to stay interlocked.

Tina was curled up into a ball in the corner, her sobs racking her small body. She knew what was going to happen, so did I, it was inevitable. We were the weak ones now, we were the ones pushed to the bottom of the food chain.

In some twisted part of my mind I found myself wishing that _they_ would hurry up, get it over and done with so to speak. It seemed my wish was granted when the sharp snapping sound was heard and the thump of heavy bodies hitting the ground of our safety bunker.

Now only one door remained between us and _them._ It wasn't the strongest door; they would get through it quickly. I found myself thinking of my parents, my boyfriend, my friends, I didn't even know if they were still alive. Not like it mattered now, if they were dead I would be joining them soon enough.

_They_ moved so silently and before we knew it we saw the brass door knob twisting, making a squeak of protest. I joined Tina on the floor just as the first bang sounded, wrapping my arms around her, holding on to that little bit of comfort.

I closed my eyes tightly when I heard the second sickening crack, signalling that our only protection was now severed. The two little girls next to me had their heads buried into their father's chest and neck; I could see there red rimmed eyes. The youngest one, she must have only been around four, was shaking violently. They were so young; they deserved a better life than the one they were born into.

I could hear the heavy breathing of at least three of _them_ standing solidly in the door way. It was like they were seeking permission to enter. I wanted to take a look to see what they were actually doing but I daren't open my eyes.

I gasped when I felt a rough hand harshly yank me up from the floor. This was all too much! I gave up all hope whatsoever when I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I would scream and kick if I had the courage to open my mouth. I flinched at every stab of pain.

Just when I though the pain couldn't get any worst I felt the same pain to my shoulder and then my lower stomach, then everywhere. This was it. I saw bright lights and then I saw… nothing.

* * *

_A/N: There you go, hoped you liked it. Reveiws make me smile ;)  
_


End file.
